1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cutters and scrapers, and more particularly to such devices having a dual purpose guard, preferably integral with a handle portion and forming a part of the apparatus packaging unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cutters and scrapers which possess reusable guards for the cutting edges thereof are known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,069 to Blackwell discloses, for example, a packaging means for a razor including two (2) portions, one such portion acting as a razor guard. The apparatus is bulky, however, is produced in several pieces rather than a single piece, and requires assembly for utilization. A component which may be used either for holding or guarding a blade is disclosed in Bosco U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,828. Schrank U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,726 teaches a disposable scalpel, having a frangibly detachable guard. However, once removed, reuse of the guard is made difficult by a retainer bar forming a narrow slot for blade insertion. The guard is, in fact, never used after separation, except for blade coverage upon disposal. Hitchcock U.S. Pat. No. 2,526,867 typically discloses a holder for a single edge cutter, the holder being separately formed and not being frangible from the remaining cutter packaging. Muros U.S. Pat. No. 2,604,977 discloses the use of a score line in conjunction with a multiple blade package, but fails to provide an easily disposable, flexible, one piece package for a single blade.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art and provides a single element cutter handle/package and guard for a cutter and/or scraper, thereby enhancing safety features of such a device and providing for easy manufacture, packaging and distribution thereof.